


the world spin off its axis, when we kiss

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Character Death, Carlos is smitten from the moment he sees TK, Crush at First Sight, EMT TK, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos has a crush on the new paramedic on his best friend's team.*Carlos looks down at the hand he’s holding out for him, he shakes it trying not to shiver as his body zings from the touch, he looks into TK’s green eyes and finds them a shade darker than before. “Carlos.”TK licks his lips; a slow, slightly teasing smile starts on those sinfully full pink lips. Carlos has to rein in the crazy urge to lean in and take that bottom lip between his teeth until it’s cherry-red.“Oh, Iknow.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Michelle Blake, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 57
Kudos: 606





	the world spin off its axis, when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anon send me an ask over at Tumblr that said EMT TK and this was born. This should have been up days ago, but the stress of the global crisis as had my anxiety through the roof. I'm stuck at home until at least the start of April so I will try to channel all that into more stories for these two.

Carlos meets Michelle’s new crew member on a Tuesday when answering a call to a multi-car pile up. He’s heard about the guy before from Michelle, the son of the new fire captain of the 126, both down from New York. When Michelle spoke of his skill, she didn’t immediately dismiss him, which going by his friend's high standards when it comes to the job; it meant the guy was probably a damn good paramedic. With Michelle Blake, you have to learn to read between the lines.

He’s known about the guy for about a month before he actually meets him. Now all Carlos knows as he stares at the paramedic, is that he and Michelle are going to have _words_ later. She’s his _best friend_ ; it’s her duty to tell him if she starts working with the most perfect guy he’s ever laid eyes on before. Letting him stumble upon him with no prep time, is going against the best friend code, and he has half a mind to demand his friendship bracelet back.

Carlos secures the scene; the new fire captain has gotten his crew to pry open the cars needed, and then Michelle and her team – including sex on a stick, though his uniform says his name is TK Strand – get to work on the injured.

Carlos watches as he talks to the young woman he’s working on, his voice calm and soothing, he can see even from where he’s standing that the woman has gone from panicked to downright swooning over TK.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asks the young woman as he checks her for injuries.

“Sara.”

“Okay, Sara, I’m TK, I’m going to take care of you, you’re going to be okay,” TK smiles down at the girl, and Carlos thinks he hears her sigh. He tells himself it’s pathetic to be jealous over a poor girl who’s just been in a car accident.

TK wraps up with Sara pretty quickly, loading her onto one of the ambulances ready to take her to the hospital before moving on to assist Nancy with the last least injured person. The rest of the crew is already packing up their things, ready to move on now that the situation has been resolved.

Carlos feels someone slide up next to him, and he doesn’t have to turn to know it’s Michelle.

“He’s good, right?” she questions, there is a hint of smugness to her voice. _Of course_ , she already knows what he’s scoping out.

Carlos turns his head to watch her, he’s not at all surprised by the smirk on her face. “How could you not warn me?”

Michelle raises an eyebrow at him, her face is the picture of innocence, but he knows better than to believe that as he looks into her devilish blue eyes. “Warn you about what?”

“You know what, chica!” he hisses, blushing a little when he realizes he’s louder than he would like. Michelle’s team, including her newest and prettiest, look over at them, and Carlos can feel an instant spark as his eyes lock with TK’s bottle-green ones.

_Jesus Christ_ , those are some pair of knock-out eyes.

Michelle chuckles that throaty laugh of hers, her eyes dancing with amusement at his expense. She leans in to whisper to him. “I knew the _second_ I saw him you’d be into him,” she grins with the enjoyment that only comes with over a decade of friendship. “You and your thing for pretty boys.”

Carlos tries to frown at her, hating how easy he is to read, but damn it, he’s always had a weakness for a pretty face, and TK’s is the prettiest he’s ever seen. “ _Please_ tell me he has a shitty personality or horrible hygiene.”

Michelle’s smile grows as she shakes her head. “ _Nope_ ,” she answers, making the ‘p’ pop. “He’s one of the sweetest kids I’ve ever worked with, happy, hard-working, knowledgeable, and always minty-fresh.”

Carlos swallows the groan stuck in his throat, and he can’t help but think he’d love to lick his way into that minty fresh mouth. “I hate you.”

Michelle laughs at him again, placing a hand on his shoulder as she leans in. “Love you too, Carlitos,” she says, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Wanna know what else?”

Carlos tries to hold out, he hates giving her the upper hand, but he still caves. It’s an immediate and physical need how badly he wants to know everything about TK. What does he like, what does he dislike, would he enjoy Carlos cooking for him, what would his hand feel like in his, he wants to know it all. “Yes, damn it,” he blurts out, rolling his eyes at her smug expression.

“He’s very single,” she starts, her smile grows slowly and thoroughly. “ _And_ , he might have asked me who a particular cop was; the other day at that house fire, we responded too.”

Carlos’ eyes widen at her comments before he looks over at TK. He startles, his body jerking when he finds TK’s eyes already on him. He and Nancy are by their truck waiting on their Captain, but TK’s eyes are locked on him. He feels his gaze like a soft touch, his body reacting to it instantly.

TK doesn’t look away from him now that he’s been caught; instead, he continues to study Carlos with a questioning expression on his face, the hint of a smile on his lips that grows the longer Carlos looks back at him.

Michelle lets out another soft sound next to him before she pats his shoulder and starts to walk towards her crew. Carlos watches as they get their gear and climb into their truck. TK jumps in last, and at the last second, he turns to look back at Carlos flashing a smile at him with a wink.

_Well, fuck._

֍֎֍

The second time they run into each other on a call is a small house fire started after a dispute. Carlos has just put the fire starter in his wagon when TK steps up next to him.

“Hey.”

Carlos jumps, surprised that TK is talking to him. It’s been four days since the car accident, and Carlos hasn’t been able to get the wink out of his head. What the fuck did it mean?

Michelle has taken to laughing at him every time she sees him. Finally, he had to threaten to never cook for her again for her to shut up. She still grins at him when he tries to get any information on her teammate out of her. She doesn’t tell him anything else though, even when he takes the enchiladas away, she tells him to stop being a wimp and to talk to the guy himself.

He doesn’t know how to explain that TK has stolen his breath away, and there’s a good chance he might pass out in his presence.

“Hey,” he greets back, blushing as it comes out strangled, he clears his throat and tries again. “How’s it going?”

TK nods at him easily. “Pretty good, just some smoke inhalation and burned clothes, I can’t believe he lit her stuff on fire just because she broke up with him.”

Carlos makes a face as he agrees. “Some people are nuts.”

“True,” TK answers, looking over at the guy in the back of Carlos’ car and then back at him. “I’m TK, by the way.”

Carlos looks down at the hand he’s holding out for him, he shakes it trying not to shiver as his body zings from the touch, he looks into TK’s green eyes and finds them a shade darker than before. “Carlos.”

TK licks his lips; a slow, slightly teasing smile starts on those sinfully full pink lips. Carlos has to rein in the crazy urge to lean in and take that bottom lip between his teeth until it’s cherry-red. “ _Oh_ , I _know_.”

TK lets go of his hand but not before sliding his index finger over the inside of Carlos’ wrist, the reaction to his touch is instant, and Carlos can’t help the gasp he lets out as TK’s smile grows. It’s still playful, but there is also a softness to it.

He takes a backward step away from Carlos and then another, the smile never leaving his face. “Catch you later, Officer.”

֍֎֍

The next call he sees him, TK murmurs a soft _‘Officer’_ as his body brushes against Carlos’ to get through to the little boy who needs his attention.

Carlos has to tell his heart to slow the fuck down and his dick that now is not the time. He also tells Michelle to shut her smirking face if she ever wants to eat his pozole again.

He hates that she knows it’s an empty threat as she continues to laugh at him silently for his ridiculous crush on her crew member.

After they’re done with the scene, TK slides up to him again as he heads for his truck.

“I’ve never had pozole,” he says, giving Carlos a hopeful look before he continues to walk away when Carlos can’t find anything to say, even as his brain shouts at him to speak.

“ _That_ ,” Michelle says as she comes up behind him, and Carlos closes his eyes at her tone, feeling like an idiot. “Is what one would call a missed opportunity.”

“Michelle –” he starts tiredly, turning around to face her.

She doesn’t look amused at his expense for once, but she also doesn’t look very impressed by him either. “He was giving you the green light. What you should have said is, ‘would you like to have dinner with me.’ Eight simple words, not freeze like you’ve never spoken to a cute boy before.”

“TK isn’t just any cute boy,” he whines.

He doesn’t know how to explain it. He’s a good looking guy, he has a good job, a nice apartment, and a hot car, he knows how to make things happen with men. He knows how to talk to them. Yet all TK has to do is lock those stunning green eyes on him, and he loses any game he has ever had.

“He’s – “ he lets out a frustrated sound as he gets stuck again. How does he even begin to explain that even though he’s only exchanged a few words and moments with the new paramedic, there is something inside Carlos that just knows this guy is going to be important to him in the most profound way. “He’s _TK_ ,” he finishes inadequately.

Michelle’s expression goes gentle, and he feels his face go hot from the look she gives him. “You really are the softest boy, darling,” she teases softly, chuckling when he rolls his eyes.

֍֎֍

Michelle texts him to meet her at the bar. When he texts back that he’s had a long shift and just wants to go home to rest – and wallow about the fact that he didn’t ask TK to dinner – her answer is a simple _‘I wasn’t asking, just get here.’_

The second he walks through the bar, the country music pumping as people line-dance he knows exactly why she made him show up.

TK is with his team, a mineral water in his hand and a smile on his face as he enjoys himself with his friends. He meets Michelle’s eyes as she waves him over with a plotting smile of her own.

Taking a deep calming breath, he makes his way towards the group.

“You made it,” she says happily as he gets to her side, he hugs her back when she leans into him.

“You kind of insisted chica,” he points out, getting a chuckle back from her. He looks over at TK, finding that his eyes are already on him before he looks away to sip on his water.

“You all know Officer Reyes by now, right?” she asks the group of firefighters and EMTs, most nod and smile in his direction, welcoming him to the group.

“Carlos,” he tells them just to make sure they don’t address him formally.

“I was just about to show the good Captain how to line-dance,” Michelle continues, smirking in Captain Strand’s direction. Carlos smiles, laughing silently, the man is caught off guard by the comment and obviously hasn’t learned yet how much Michelle Blake enjoys messing with people. “That is if he’s not too chicken.”

This time Carlos can’t help the snort that escapes his mouth; he’s friends with a shit-starter. He watches as the Captain follows Michelle to the dance floor, followed quickly by the rest of the team, leaving him alone with TK and the tension between them.

A few minutes pass without either of them speaking, every conversation starter dying at the tip of his tongue before the words get out.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Carlos startles at the words, turning his head to look at TK, who looks back at him hesitantly as he fiddles around with the straw in his glass.

He licks his lips nervously.

“Yes,” he starts, quickly placing a hand on TK’s wrist when the word makes TK take a step away from him. “But not in the way you mean,” he continues, letting out a frustrated noise when the words don’t come out as smoothly as he would like. TK gives him a wary look in response, but he doesn’t pull away.

Carlos runs a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath, the words still stuck in his throat. He jerks when TK pulls his arm from under his hand only to place it back on Carlos’ forearm, squeezing it reassuringly as he waits him out.

“It’s not uncomfortable,” he says quietly. “That’s the wrong word for this,” he waves a hand between them.

“What’s the right word?” TK questions softly. His eyes are patient and encouraging, and Carlos _knows_ TK is feeling the same things he is.

“Exhilarating?” Carlos says more as a question, earning the first hints of a smile from TK.

“Breathtaking,” he continues gaining confidence.

“Distracting,” he says, looking at TK’s mouth. “You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you.”

TK takes in a sharp breath, his eyes going to Carlos’ mouth too before meeting his eyes, he continues to look at him for a moment, and Carlos can see the second a decision is made. He slides his hand down Carlos’ arm to his hand, linking their fingers as he pulls him away from the table.

Carlos follows, his heart beating loudly. He already knows where this is going, but he can’t quite believe it’s happening, even as TK takes him to the back of the bar, away from prying eyes. Or even as he spins around and pushes Carlos against a wooden wall. Even as he presses his body against him, his hands on Carlos’ chest as he tips his chin up, bringing his lips an inch away from his, Carlos can’t believe this is _finally_ happening.

“ _Carlos_ ,” TK whispers, his breath brushes against his mouth. Carlos hears the same need he’s been feeling in TK’s voice, and with a low groan, he finally takes what he’s been dying to taste.

TK’s mouth is soft and sweet, and there is a hint of lime on his lips. The breathy sound TK makes right before he parts his mouth under his, shoots straight to Carlos’ groin. He wants to be the cause of that noise from now on. With his hands on TK’s waist, he pulls him even closer until still, if he could, he would fuse them together. TK seems to agree as he wraps his arms around his neck, pulling himself up to make up for the small height difference between them. TK’s tongue dances against his, and it’s Carlos’ turn to groan as he turns his head to deepen the kiss even more.

They only pull back when air becomes a problem, and only after Carlos has tasted enough of TK’s mouth to know it’s his new favorite taste in the world. He’s going to need it in his life forever to be happy.

TK presses his forehead against his; his eyes are still closed as a full smile takes over his face, Carlos wants to lick it.

“I knew kissing you would make my world spin off its axis,” TK whispers, finally opening his eyes to look at Carlos, his expression is so open it makes him ache. “Never to be the same again.”

Carlos leans in again, brushing his lips against TK’s, this time, the kiss is softer as it feels like a promise.

He doesn’t need to say anything, as he completely agrees, nothing will ever be the same again now that he’s finally touched TK.

֍֎֍

It’s kind of crazy how fast a day can go from good to bad. He sees TK twice during work. The first call is simple enough, the victim is fine other than some bruised ribs, and they’re all done in a matter of minutes, with enough time for TK to flash a teasing smile in his direction.

The second call, there’s a sense of trepidation before even pulling up to the scene. They respond to a shooting at a convenience store, multiple shots fired, and multiple victims. Carlos and the rest of the APD responding have the scene secured when EMS arrives, rushing in to treat the victims.

TK and Michelle make their way to him and the store owner who’s on the floor bleeding out. He moves out of the way, removing his bloody hands from where he had been pressing down to try and stop the blood flow. He watches with growing dread as they get to work, hazily he feels someone push a towel into his hands so he can clean up. He’s seen enough gunshot victims to know this is probably not going to end well.

“Sir?” TK addresses the man in a sharp tone, as he makes quick work of cutting his shirt out of the way. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Robert,” Carlos tells them quietly, the man had managed to tell him before passing out. TK looks up at him with wide eyes. Carlos can see the worry in them for a moment before the mask of professionalism slips back on.

“Robert,” TK says, looking back down at him. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Michelle, who has been pressing two fingers against Robert’s neck, shakes her head. “No pulse,” she says quickly, moving to unpack the defibrillator out.

“Starting compressions,” TK answers back, his hands over Robert’s chest.

Carlos watches as TK and Michelle work; each taking turns to do their part, minutes passing by with no response. Michelle pulls away the defibrillator. Her face is pinched as TK goes back to giving the man CPR, his gestures more forceful and frantic.

“Open your eyes, Robert!” TK shouts as he presses on the man’s chest, there is a desperate tone to his voice that makes Carlos ache for the man they’ve obviously lost, and for TK who can’t seem to stop trying to bring him back. “Come on!”

“TK – “ Michelle starts softly, her voice full of sadness.

“We can still save him,” TK snaps, hearing her resigned tone too.

Michelle places a hand over his working ones, stilling them, the look on her face full of sorrow. “He’s gone, TK.”

Carlos watches helplessly as TK drops his hands to his sides, bowing his head in complete defeat.

֍֎֍

Carlos gets to the firehouse an hour after his shift is over. It had taken him a while to get cleaned up, write his report, and center himself. He spots Michelle right away with TK’s father, talking by one of the fire trucks.

Proving once again that she can read his mind, Michelle gives him an understanding smile and nods towards her rig when he walks up to them. “He’s keeping himself busy by restocking.”

Carlos bites down on his lip nervously. “Is he okay?” he asks, his eyes straying to the fire captain who is looking at him with curious eyes as it becomes apparent who Carlos is there to check up on.

Michelle nods, her expression soft and a reminder of why she’s the EMS captain. “It’s never easy losing someone, but he’s tough.”

Carlos nods back at her in agreement, looking over toward the back of the firehouse where a part of Michelle’s ambulance can be seen.

“I bet seeing you will make his day better, though,” Michelle continues with a pointed look.

Carlos half-smiles at her, giving her another nod, he turns to give one to Captain Strand, blushing as the man looks at him with comprehension, not precisely how he wanted the man to learn of his interest in his son. He starts to walk away from them, but not before he hears the man question Michelle how long this has been going on, or Michelle's answering laugh.

He walks towards the back of the firehouse finding the EMS rig at the very end with the back doors closed, stepping up close; he goes to knock on the window just as the doors open forcefully.

“Ow,” he groans out as the door hits him in the face making him stagger back in pain, but mostly in shock.

“Carlos?” TK questions, his eyes going wide as he brings a hand to his face. “Oh my god,” he rushes forward, hopping off the truck. “I’m so sorry.”

Carlos winces through the pain while trying to wave away TK’s apology.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you,” TK apologizes again. “Here, sit,” he says as he places his hands on Carlos’ arms and leads him to take a seat on the tail end of the ambulance.

Once seated, he feels the vehicle move as TK jumps back in it for a moment before coming back down, placing supplies next to Carlos.

“Can you take your hand away so I can see?” TK asks him gently as he nudges at his knees so he can step in between them.

“It’s fine,” he swears, his voice muffled through his cupped hand.

TK huffs softly at him, a fond smile on his lips as he slowly pulls his hand off his face. With a hand under his chin, TK tilts Carlos’ face upward to examine it.

Carlos watches him as TK focuses on him; his touch is gentle as he takes hold of Carlos’ nose, pressing on it to see if it’s broken, even though they both know if it were, Carlos would be in a whole lot more pain. Instead, it’s a dull ache that is lessening by the second, especially with TK so close and touching him.

Tentatively he places his own hands on TK’s hips to steady him; the soft look TK gives him back as he takes a step even closer makes his heart skip a beat. He lets TK work, trying not to flinch when he wipes the little bit of blood he has under his nose with an alcohol swab

“What’s the verdict doc?” he quips, giving TK’s hips a squeeze. “Can you save my face?”

TK looks him over, letting out a contemplating noise before shaking his head. “I’m afraid there’s no saving it,” he answers, looking at Carlos with fake sadness. “The good news is that you were unfairly handsome before, now the universe has leveled the playing field a little bit, and you’re only _ridiculously_ handsome, leaving something for the rest of the population,” TK finishes with a grin.

Carlos snorts in response. “Really? You want to try going there when you’re rocking _that_ face, and those green-eyes of yours?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

TK smiles down at him, his hands coming to rest on Carlos’ shoulders. He takes it as an invitation to wrap his arms around TK’s waist and is rewarded with an even bigger grin. “You like my eyes?”

Carlos looks up at him, getting lost in said gaze. “I like everything about you,” he answers honestly, swallowing hard as TK lets out a soft exhale. “But your _eyes?_ They’re completely breathtaking.”

TK’s eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles wide. “Sweet-talker.”

Carlos smiles back at him, his chin practically resting on TK’s stomach from how close he has him. “How are you doing?”

TK looks down, his smile dimming. “I’m okay,” he says with a lift of his shoulder as he tries to be casual, the sadness on his face tells a different story though. “I just hate losing people.”

“I know the feeling,” he answers quietly. It doesn’t matter how long he’s been a cop; he doesn’t think he will ever get used to the feeling of knowing he can’t save everyone. He imagines that as a firefighter, it’s worse for TK. “I came to see if you were alright.”

TK’s expression is grateful; he sinks his hands into his hair, tilting his face up towards him as he bends down at the waist to kiss him softly. “Thank you,” TK murmurs against his mouth, kissing him once more before resting his forehead against his.

They stay like that for a moment, the position a little strain with TK standing while he sits, but he finally has TK in his arms, so he’s not going to complain.

“Have dinner with me,” he asks quietly after a while of holding each other in silence. “I can cook for you.”

TK pulls back, raising an eyebrow at him, the whispers of a smile on his face. “You finally got the hint that I want to try this polze thing.”

“Pozole,” he corrects him with a grin, which makes TK roll his eyes.

“Not the point,” TK grins. “I have been throwing you hints for weeks that I want to spend time with you.”

“I can be a little slow sometimes,” he admits. “Plus, my brain kind of shuts down around you.”

TK’s eyes light up at the confession; they sparkle with happiness and amusement. “I’m that amazing, huh?” he teases him, trying not to laugh.

Carlos goes to stand, forcing TK to take a step back. He doesn’t let him get far, though, as he keeps his arms around his waist, pulling him as close as he can. TK holds on to him, a little breathless as he stares into his eyes.

“You are,” he tells him, watching as TK’s eyes go wide from the sincerity he hears in Carlos’ voice. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were amazing and special, and all I’ve wanted is to be around you.”

TK bites down on his lip, but it doesn’t hide his smile. “That’s all I’ve wanted since I first saw you too,” he tells him. TK looks at him with those beautiful green eyes of his, and they make his heart skip a beat at the affection he sees in them that he just has to kiss him again.

He leans in, pressing his mouth against TK’s, swallowing the small sigh he lets out as he parts his lips for him, pulling him closer still as he gets to taste the sweetness of TK’s mouth and drawing even sweeter sounds from him. They’re so lost in each other that they startle, jumping back when someone on the balcony above them whistles loudly, followed by a _‘Get it TK!’_

Carlos looks at TK, enjoying the blush he sees on him even though he knows his own face is just as red, he smiles, and TK returns the gesture until they’re both laughing quietly.

“So,” he starts, smiles still in place from the giddiness he feels. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

The smile TK gives him back as he closes the space between them, sends his heart racing. “Baby, I want everything with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
